world31rsfandomcom-20200216-history
Varrock
Varrock is the biggest city in Runescape, and has a long history of great clans. The Second Royal Empire of World 31 currently runs the city as the empire's capital. History The city has had years of conflict, and until recently, saw many shifts in power. During Generation Exodus, multiple Spartan and other forgotten clans had conflicting control of the city. The area had loads of activity due to the influence of the city on the world. Later on in the city's life, when clans were stablizing, it fell into control of the Royal Empire led by Rose Rosaline (Rose 2110), who had started the clan in Varrock. During this time, known as the Generation Prime, the Royal Empire was in major conflict with the Spartan clan led by Jackin123. She managed to keep hold of 'her' city during this time. It was later lost to BigGuy3000's Black Knights, and was later won back by the Royal Empire. When the Royal Empire the first disappeared with its leader it was an unclaimed land going from clan to clan. During the League, though when Rose rised back into power in Corrupted Warriors, Rose gained a stable claim on the city. The problem was, though, that during the time of the World 31 Coalition, The Kazans owned the city. Varrock was once a centre for great conflict and a "lobby" for any and all World 31ers. Before Falador was the popular place to be and be seen, the second floor of Varrock Castle was where all gathered. It was filled usually with Royal Imperials, White Knights, Spartans, the occasional random people and the clans that traveled through. During Rose's reign, patrols of soldiers ran aroudn to keep order in and around the city. The patrols where required to stop bandits in the role-playing era from creating groups and causing havoc, and also to prevent sneak attacks from rivals. Varrock was a highly noticed place during many different time periods, holding many role-players, clans and arguments. The Castle was the main vocal point for anything that went on in this grand city, or below in the Tavern or the sewers where torturous crimes where committed and plans where made to conquer. Not only has this grand city been a monumental place for clans, but also for outsiders to trade and merchents to scam anybody that was gulible enough. It saw many dark eras and many wonderful eras but it always had a clan that never gave it up nor wished to see it perish. Many minor and large clans alike have attempted to conquor Varrock, but as Rose always says, "I would place myself before my city". Yet wave after wave of attempted conquests towards the city have come close enough to grasp it, a few getting it others missing it entirly. To this day the Second Royal Empire is still based in Varrock with the majority of its people around the area and never far away, not only that but the centre is where most World 42ers go to see the World 31ers pass by on there daily chores. List of Clans who Own/Owned Varrock *Spartan Vanguard (Darkmimic3) *Spartans (Vito Carlion) *Spartans (Popcorn3021) *Corrupted Warriors *Royal Empire *The Second Royal Empire of World 31 *Bloodlines *Black Knights *The Kazans *Legendary Survivors *Providence Empire * *Aristrakh Empire * Over all the Royal Empire has been the one to hold Varrock the longest. Category:Cities Category:Royal Empire The Royal Empire is the longest enduring clans in w31 history. Appearing in the timeline before the White Knights of W31 and the Spartan Legions, before Adara Blade, after the fall of Big Guy 3000 and his Black Knights of w31, and still standing even after the events of the Great Decline and the Mass Migration to w42.Category:Rose 2110